


Make It Shine

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based On Victorious, F/F, F/M, M/M, Performing Arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary's brother is the performer of the family, so she never expected herself to end up on a stage, singing for a boy she barely knew. She definitely didn't expect anything else to come of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make It Shine

**Author's Note:**

> So after a good old time of bingewatching Victorious, I've been coming up with a Shadowhunters AU based on the show. I hope you all enjoy!

Clary sat alone at home on the sofa eating a tub of ice cream and flicking through the channels when Sebastian rushed in - closing the door quickly behind him.  
“Clary, I have an assignment partner coming over so could you maybe… I don't know… Not be here?”  
“Okay, I’ll just magically turn invisible.”  
“No! Go to your friend’s house or something!”  
Clary scoffed, “I’m with my friends, ice cream, and reality TV.”  
“Wow, you're so pathetic.”  
“And you're untalented,” Clary tutted and stood up from the sofa.  
Sebastian glared at Clary before heading to the stairs, “I'll just go upstairs, Simon will knock in a minute, show him to my room.”  
“Yes sir,” Clary twirled and saluted to Sebastian as he ran upstairs. She fell back onto the sofa and focused on the television again. She only fell back into reality when she heard a heavy knock at the door.   
“Clary! Get the door!”  
“Give a girl a second!” Clary replied to her brother as she made her way to the door. She pulled it open and smiled politely at the boy who was stood there. He was grinning, wearing glasses and holding an acoustic guitar.  
“Hey, I'm here for-”  
“Sebastian, I know, you must be Simon.”  
“I am, I didn't know Sebastian had a sister.”  
“He doesn't talk about me, I'm probably an embarrassment to him.”  
“Why?”  
Clary shrugged, “I don't know, he just doesn't seem like he'd want me talking to his friends.”  
“Well, what's he like?”  
Clary rolled her eyes, “Sebastian is... Unique,” Clary made her way back to the sofa, she picked up her tub of ice cream and looked at the boy who was still stood at the door, “wait, you haven't met Seb?”  
“Not really, other than arranging to come here to start my assignment.”  
“But... you were assigned... Aren't you in his class?”  
“No, when the new year students start, their first assignment is to compose a performance with one of the more experienced students.”  
“And Sebastian is considered an experienced student?”  
“Yeah, Mr. Starkweather told me I'm going to have fun with him, so that must mean he's good, right?”  
“Oh yeah,” Clary bluffed jokingly, “he's one of a kind,” she walked Simon to the stairs and led him to Sebastian's room, “this is his lordship's room, good luck.”  
“Thanks.”

***

Clary decided to make herself a sandwich instead of finishing the tub of ice cream, she was singing along to a song playing on the radio as she was making it. She didn't think much of it, in fact, she regularly sang along to the songs that came on the radio. She had almost slipped into a world of her own. She stepped away from the counter and slowly began to dance, but she stopped mid-turn when she caught sight of Simon stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her.  
“Oh my God,” Clary backed up slightly, embarrassed that Simon had seen and heard her.  
“You're good,” Simon hummed, he approached Clary slowly, “why aren't you at BA?”  
“BA?”  
“Brooklyn Arts.”  
“Right, of course.”  
“So, why aren't you there?”  
“I'm not a performer...”  
“I have to disagree,” Simon chuckled, “you weren't even trying just then and you were great, imagine if you actually-”  
“Nope, nada, not a performer. If I had known you were watching, I wouldn't have done any of that.”  
“So you have stage fright?”  
“I never said that,” Clary crossed her arms, “don't you have an assignment to get to?”  
“Yeah, except your brother is a terrible singer. I asked him if I could take a quick break to get a drink, mostly because I could hear you singing.”  
“Don't be ridi-”  
“You're talented,” Simon waved his hand, “you should book a late audition for BA.”  
“Like I said before, no.”  
“But-”  
“Have you ever heard that Meghan Trainor song? You know that one that's like... NO!”  
Simon let out a small laugh and made his way into the kitchen area, “so what do you guys have to drink here?”  
“There's cans of coke in the fridge.”  
“Diet?”  
“Yeah,” Clary opened the fridge and pulled out a silver can, she handed it to Simon and watched him as she closed the door, “so, I'm giving you this, and you can stop asking me about auditioning for BA?”  
“Fine, but who doesn't want to be a part of BA,” at the end of his sentence Simon had begun to sing in a tune that Clary couldn't recognise, “that was a reference to Evita.”  
“Who's Evita?”  
“Okay, wow,” Simon held up his hands and backed away from Clary, shaking his head as he did, “now I'm upset with you. Evita is a musical.”  
“Right, and I was supposed to know that.”  
“Well, it's kind of a famous musical.”  
“Right, I don't actually know musicals too well.”  
“That's obvious now,” Simon nodded, “so hey, I should get back to... Sebastian. Can I ask, do you know how he got into BA?”  
“No clue.”  
“Huh, I mean I only just got in and... Well, I like to think I'm more talented than Sebastian. My friend Izzy said the only reason she and her brother got in was because their parents know Mr. Starkweather, apparently, otherwise they wouldn't have passed their auditions. Which is ridiculous because they're both super talented.”  
“So BA is a difficult place to get into?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, guess that settles it, I won't get in so there's no point of me auditioning,” Clary shrugged and picked up half of her sandwich from the counter.   
“Alright then,” Simon gave Clary a quick wink, “well wish me luck.”  
“Oh I wish you all the luck,” Clary let out a giggle and watched as Simon ran up the stairs.


	2. Here's To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is unable to perform for Simon's assignment so Clary is somehow roped into it.

Everything stayed the same for Clary and she was content with it, sometimes she'd help out with Simon and Sebastian's rehearsal – as annoying as Sebastian was. It was perfectly fine, until about a week later when Sebastian came crashing down the stairs, half asleep and loudly coughing. Clary turned and looked over the back of the sofa to see her brother lying on the floor groaning.  
“Woah, what's up with you?”  
“I'm ill, I'm exhausted, and now I'm injured,” Sebastian moaned as he pushed himself up, “and I have the assignment showcase tomorrow.”  
“You mean Simon's assignment?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, he's going to fail,” Clary sighed, “and I didn't think it could get any worse.”  
“Don't be jealous,” Sebastian limped over to the sofa as he sneered.  
“Oh, I'm really not,” Clary paused and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, “hey, you sound really groggy... Are you going to be able to sing tomorrow?”  
“Yeah of course,” Sebastian cleared his throat and then began to try a vocal warm up, but they both shared a look when his voice cracked.   
“You good?”  
Sebastian placed his hand against his throat and shook his head, he tried to speak but only failed.  
“Oh my God, you lost your voice.”  
Sebastian pouted and stomped on the floor like a child who wasn't allowed a toy.  
“But what about Simon's assignment?”  
Sebastian shrugged and stormed away from Clary, she watched him storm back up the stairs miserably.  
“Poor Simon,” Clary leaned back on the sofa and hummed, “I should probably tell him...”   
Clary pressed her lips together and wondered how she could get into contact with him. She couldn't. She'd have to hold out hope that he'd show up for a last minute rehearsal, but it really wasn't likely.

***

So perhaps she should have tried harder to find a way to contact Simon because she hadn't ever imagined herself skipping school to go to another school to track down a boy so she could explain about her brother's latest mishap. She carefully glanced around the colorful hallways of Brooklyn Arts, it terrified her. Her school seemed so bland in comparison. Everyone was spread out in the hallway, in their own friendship groups – she wondered what Simon's friends would look like. Would they be wearing the same type of clothes as him – shirts with dorky slogans across them? She felt like an intruder as she walked in, but nobody really seemed to notice her. She turned a corner and almost jumped in excitement when she caught sight of Simon.  
“Simon!” She loudly whispered, hoping not to be noticed too much. Simon didn't notice her at first, the first person near Simon to notice was a blond boy. Clary felt scared for some reason, what if this guy called her out for intruding the school. However, instead of yelling 'intruder' he smiled at her and nudged Simon.  
The boy spun around and was obviously shocked to see Clary, “Clary! What are you doing here?”  
“I have some bad... Well, good... News to tell you.”  
“What?” Simon excused himself from his group and ran over to Clary.  
“Sebastian... He's really ill, and he lost his voice.”  
“What?” Simon went wide eyes, “that's... Awesome! Great! And also really bad, I mean... I need to perform with a partner to pass this assignment and if I don't pass this assignment I could be kicked out of BA.”  
“Then ask one of your friends,” Clary pointed to the group who were glancing over to the pair every now and then.  
“They don't know the song, the only people that do are me, Sebastian...” He paused and glanced up in realisation, “and you.”  
Clary went wide eyed, “I don't like what you're suggesting.”  
“Come with me!” Simon grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her through the hallway, she tried to stay still and managed to hold Simon back for a short while but he lifted her up and easily placed her over his shoulder.  
“This is kidnapping,” Clary protested, she thumped her fists on Simon's back and kicked her legs about, “put me down!”  
She kept protesting until Simon finally did put her down, she was close to hitting him until she heard the voice of an adult.  
“Simon?” She turned and saw a man sat behind a desk. She quickly examined his desk and saw his name was Mr. Garroway, “why did you just bring a screaming girl into my office?”  
“Mr. Garroway, for the showcase tonight, my partner – Sebastian – fell ill.”  
“Okay...”  
“Well, since it was a partner assignment, I can't perform without a partner and the only people that know the song are me, Sebastian... And Sebastian's sister,” Simon held his hands out to Clary as though she was some prize on a game show.   
“Uh-huh.”  
“Well Clary can sing,” Simon explained slowly, “so... Even though she's not a student here... Could she maybe... Be my partner in the showcase tonight?”  
“No!” Clary growled quietly at Simon.  
“I don't see why not,” Luke stroked his chin curiously.  
“Well, maybe because I'm not a student here, I shouldn't even be here, I walked into your school and I don't even go here!”  
“Clary, please,” Simon begged to the girl, “you're really good, I know you are. I can't afford to fail this assignment.”  
Clary sighed, she looked at the teacher sat behind the desk and crossed her arms, “fine, I'll do it.”  
“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Simon jumped in excitement and threw his arms around Clary. Simon and Clary walked out of Mr. Garroway's office after being told several rules that they'd have to adhere to.   
As they left the office Clary gave Simon a worried look, “I haven't performed on a stage since I was seven.”  
“Just do what you did in your kitchen.”  
“I can't do it in front of people, when I was seven I was singing baa baa black sheep and I threw up, it's made me terrified of performing ever since.”  
“Clary, I can't let your talent go to waste,” Simon placed his hands on her shoulders, “I believe in you, Clary.”

***

Clary stared into space as she stood in the backstage area, she felt a pang of sickness. It was obviously stage fright, having all of those people watching her and judging her was just terrifying. What if they threw half-eaten food onto the stage whilst she was singing? What if she threw up just like she had when she was seven? She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked around and saw the principal, Mr. Garroway, stood by her with a raised eyebrow.  
“You're not going out like that, are you?”  
“Like... What? I like my outfit.”  
“Raj!” Luke called over one of the older boys, “get this girl a dress, a decent one.”  
Raj nodded and ran off again, Clary crossed her arms, “I don't want to wear a dress...”  
“It's just to dress the showcase up a little bit,” Luke shrugged.  
Clary sighed and glanced up when Raj showed up again holding a knee length purple dress with long sleeves, she actually let herself smile as she looked at it.  
“Okay that's actually really pretty,” Clary was grinning, “I'll take it!”  
“Go get changed, be quick, you're on next,” Luke ordered, Clary took the dress and ran around the corner to change. After a minute or so she emerged with the purple dress on, “this makes me feel a bit better about performing.”  
“Good,” Luke nodded, “so get onto the stage, Simon's already set up.”  
“What?”  
“Go!”  
Clary was pushed onto the stage, the lights weren't on yet so she could see most members of the audience. She saw Simon give her a quick wave and the sick feeling suddenly returned to her stomach. She spun around and tried to walk back off stage but Mr. Garroway stood in her way. She slowly moved to the centre of the stage, Simon handed her a microphone and she began fiddling with it as she stood in place.  
“Alright, you ready?” Simon asked, looking up to Clary. She gave a half-hearted shrug and then jumped as the music started and the lights faded up.   
The way Sebastian had made Simon play the song was slow and Clary had always told him to speed it up, but Sebastian would listen. After the first few lines, when Clary felt more comfortable she waved for Simon to speed it up and managed to keep up as he did so. They went back to singing it the way Simon had originally planned. Clary managed to move around the stage as though it was natural. She was surprising herself, barely twenty minutes beforehand she was terrified to know that more than one hundred people would be watching her.   
It flew by and before she knew it the audience were on their feet cheering for her loudly. The curtains closed and Clary turned around, shocked at herself. Simon ran over to her with a grin on his face.  
“I told you they'd love you.”  
“I can't believe I did that.”  
A flood of students came onto the stage all quietly whispering 'oh my God you were amazing!' 'That was so good!'. Then Luke placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“You know, if you want, I think we could give you a place here.”  
“What? Oh I don't...”  
“Say yes!” One of Simon's friend, the girl with dark hair – who Clary recalled as Isabelle – whispered to her, “you deserve a place at BA, and it's not like they offer out places just like that!”  
“But... What about my other school? I mean... I don't know, I'm really not that good at this kind of stuff...” Clary saw Simon walk away from the crowd, she wanted to follow him but somebody turned her around, it was the blond boy she had seen with Simon.  
“You really do deserve a place here, your voice is amazing!”  
The students all began to talk at once and suddenly the curtains opened up and the audience could see the crowd of students and teachers on the stage. Simon walked back on stage pointing to Clary.  
“This girl doesn't think she's good enough to attend Brooklyn Arts, so I want to know, do you guys think she should attend our school?”  
The crowd let out a loud cheer and Clary was close to tears as she heard the support.  
“So Clary?” Simon turned to her, “what will it be?”  
Clary pressed her lips together and then finally let out an excited, “okay!”


	3. Freak The Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her first day at Brooklyn Arts, Clary already feels like she doesn't fit in and instantly regrets taking up the offer.

Clary had been told she could start at Brooklyn Arts on the following Monday, and instead of being terrified, she was excited. Slightly nervous, but excited. She could make new friends, get a fresh start with people. During the weekend she would fall asleep on the sofa and wake up suddenly, then she'd scream the question 'IS IT MONDAY YET?'. The answer was always no.  
On the following Monday, she woke up instantly. She felt like a girl in a teen movie, one of the cliché girls who could just wake up instantly excited for the day ahead. She threw on some clothes which she thought would be suitable for the day, just simple clothes – a cropped teal sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings with denim shorts over them. She ran down the stairs as soon as she was dressed and bounded over to her mom.  
“Mom It's my first day!”  
“I know sweetie.”  
“I'm so excited, I can't believe how excited I am.”  
“That won't last too long,” her mom replied with a small smile, “Sebastian's driving you to school.”  
“What?” Clary's grin dropped, “but... but he's... He's Sebastian!”  
“And it's helpful now that you're both going to the same school, he's taking you.”  
“Alright,” Clary nodded, “I'll put up with him.”  
“Good because someone has to,” her mother whispered, it was perfect timing because as she rolled her eyes Sebastian began singing – screeching – as he came down the stairs.  
“Trust me to get my voice back after the showcase,” Sebastian scoffed as he approached his sister and mother, “but at least I got my baby sister into BA, huh?”  
“Yeah I guess, thanks for being ill.”  
“You're welcome, now don't say I never do anything for you.”  
“Well, you couldn't exac-”  
Sebastian shushed Clary, “quiet, now hurry up, I like to get to school early.”  
“Why?”  
“Because at BA, the early bird gets the birdseed.”  
“Isn't it the worm?”  
“Don't be stupid, worms eat dirt, not birdseed.”

***

Clary followed Sebastian into the school, suddenly she felt nervous. Sebastian suddenly disappeared from her side and she glanced around curiously, trying to find someone she could talk to. She saw a girl with blonde hair who was stood by the lockers scrolling through her phone. Clary rushed over and politely introduced herself.  
“Uh, hi, I'm Clary, I'm new here and I was wondering if...”  
The girl looked up suddenly as though Clary had made her jump, “you're the girl that sang for Simon!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Oh my God, you were awesome,” the girl was grinning at Clary, she then glanced down to her phone and Clary began to talk again.  
“Aw, thanks, I didn't think I'd be able to do it but... I pulled through. So hey I don't suppose yo-”  
“I'm so sorry but I have to go,” the girl suddenly held up her phone, “my friend id ordering me to get to Mr. Starkweather's classroom right now.”  
“Starkweather,” Clary looked down at the piece of paper she was holding in her hand, “wait I'm in his-” she looked up and the girl had already gone, “class as well,” she finished her sentence miserably and let out a sigh, “alright Clary, you can do this, just find your way around, you've got this,” she gave herself a small prep talk and began to wander around the halls. She found the room quicker than she had thought she would – she still had a minute or two before the class started. She walked into the room and awkwardly looked around. Nobody seemed to really notice her so she kept her head down.  
Keeping her head down was not the best idea because, after 5 steps, she bumped into a boy who was holding a cup of coffee. She looked up and noticed the coffee spilt down the front of his shirt.  
“I'm so sorry, I spilt your coffee!”  
“It's okay I wanted to get rid of it anyway,” the boy shrugged and gave Clary a smile.  
“No it's not okay, here,” she began rubbing her sleeve against the boy's shirt.  
The boy raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, “I think you're making it worse.”  
Clary kept rubbing against the shirt and only stopped when she heard a deep voice, “why are you rubbing my boyfriend?”  
She looked up and saw a taller boy with black hair glaring at her from the doorway, he was holding his own cup of coffee and Clary was just thankful she hadn't spilt his.  
“Oh, I spilt coffee on hi-”  
“Get away from him,” the taller boy waved his free hand and Clary backed up, perhaps this place wouldn't be so friendly after all.  
“Alec,” the boy with the coffee stain spun around elegantly, “it's alright, stop overreacting.”  
“I'm not overreacting,” Alec replied quickly to the boy, Clary looked up and saw him glar over to her and then he spoke again, “what are you looking at?”  
“Alec!”  
“She's staring at me.”  
“Because you're being unreasonable.”  
Alec scoffed and then looked over to Clary again before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss, Clary looked away. The blonde girl from the lockers was sat in the corner of the room, with nobody.  
“Wow,” Clary mumbled, she walked over to the blonde and waved to catch her attention, “so who's your friend that you left me for?”  
“Oh,” the blonde looked around, “she was here a second ago.”  
“Sure,” Clary slowly nodded, “you know it's kind of rude to-”  
“Sorry Lydia,” a dark-haired girl interrupted Clary and sat down next to the blonde, “I thought I saw Mr. Starkweather in the hedge outside the window.”  
“That does sound like him,” the blonde, Lydia nodded.  
“Guess you weren't lying to me,” Clary whispered.  
“Oh hi,” the dark-haired girl smiled up to Clary, “you must be the new girl Simon was waffling on about, I'm Izzy.”  
“I'm Clary.”  
“Cute name.”  
“Cute face,” Clary replied absent-mindedly before quickly realising what she had said. Izzy gave her a polite smile and was about to say something when the door was thrown open and a blond man dramatically walked in. He was wearing a black tanktop and baggy sweatpants.   
“Ah, good to see everyone's here today, including our new student Clary, who I need to thank for giving me five dollars on her way in this morning!”  
“Why did you do that?” Izzy raised an eyebrow at Clary.  
“I thought he was homeless.”  
“You should all be more like Clary,” the teacher, Mr. Starkweather, waved the five dollars and then put it into a small satchel that he had with him. “everyone, sit down.”  
Clary took a seat next to Izzy, so the dark haired girl was sat between Clary and Lydia. Clary looked around the room and saw the tall boy, Alec, glaring at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked up to the teacher as he began to speak.  
“Okay so, let's start off with a little improv round,” he glanced around the room and his gaze landed on Alec, “Alec, choose your group.”  
“Alright,” Alec jumped up and hummed as he looked around the room, “I choose Magnus,” he said Magnus' name in an oddly dreamy way, which made Clary realise he must have been the boy she spilt coffee over, “and... Lydia, Izzy, and...” he glanced around and tapped his chin, “oh, Clary!”  
Clary's eyes went wide as the boy said her name, but when Mr. Starkweather called the group to the front of the classroom she awkwardly made her way up with Alec's selection.  
“Alright give us a theme,” Mr. Starkweather called out to the other students.  
“Good news!” Simon called out from his seat, Clary hadn't noticed him until that moment.  
“Good news,” Mr. Starkweather repeated, “and a place?”  
“Home,” a blond boy, the one Clary had seen with Simon once before, called out from the students.  
“Alright,” Mr. Starkweather looked to the group who were at the front of the class, “good news at home, and go!”  
Alec cleared his throat and walked over to Clary as the others got into position, “why don't you go wait out in the hall?”  
“Okay,” Clary agreed easily and made her way to the door. 

***

As Clary stood outside, the remaining members of the group stayed inside and began to improvise a scene, Magnus and Alec were stood up side by side whilst Izzy and Lydia were sat on the floor.  
“Hey kids,” Magnus leaned down with a smile, “we've got some news for you.”  
“Yeah,” Alec pitched in, “remember how we you two have always wanted a dog?” Clary could hear Alec from the hallway and she already knew what was coming.  
“Yeah!” Lydia cheered in her best childlike voice.  
“Well,” Alec walked over to the door and pulled it open, “we decided to get you one! So here,” Alec pushed Clary into the room, it was surprisingly gentle for him, “say hello to your new dog!”  
Clary stood in the centre of the improvising group and awkwardly looked around, “uh.. yep... I'm a dog... Woof?”  
“Mr. Starkweather,” Alec sighed, “can you please give Clary a lesson in how dogs work? Because they don't speak and they certainly don't stand on two legs.”  
“She's right,” Mr. Starkweather nodded, “Clary, if you're going to play the dog, be the dog,” he sounded as though her was trying to be inspiring but it wasn't really working for Clary.  
Alec turned to Clary with a horrid smile, “so, get down, dog,” he spat the words out and Clary slowly got down onto her hands and knees.  
“A doggy!” Izzy rushed forward, “yay.”  
Clary let out a few pathetic barks as Lydia and Izzy began to stroke her hair as though she were a dog, then Clary saw Alec gasp.  
“Oh no.”  
Clary turned to Alec, trying to resemble a curious dog as she did so.  
“Girls get back, I think our dog has fleas.”  
“Fleas,” Magnus repeated with a gasp, “well what do we do now?”  
“Well,” Alec began to walk over to his seat, “I once read online that coffee is a really good way to get rid of fleas,” he picked up the coffee cup he had left by his chair and walked back over to the improvised scene, “stay still, dog,” he hissed slightly.  
“Wait, Alec,” Magnus seemed to realise what was about to happen but nobody had time to stop Alec before he poured the lukewarm coffee over Clary's head.   
Clary stood up slowly once the coffee was poured over her, she looked up at Alec who was stood there with a smug grin and then she darted out of the room, she wasn't willing to let anybody see her cry – not in her first lesson of her first day. 

***

Clary sat down on some steps and pulled out her phone, prepared to call her mom and beg to go home. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her.  
“Clary, what are you doing?”  
“Calling my mom and then going home,” Clary answered honestly.  
“No,” Simon grabbed Clary's phone and put it into his pocket, “you're not.”  
“Hey! Give that back!”  
“Why do you want to leave?”  
“Because I don't fit in here,” Clary replied with a sigh, “this school is so extraordinary!”  
“It's just like normal high school.”  
“No it's not! At normal high school, there aren't teachers who look like homeless people, there aren't people doing acrobatics in the hallway and there certainly aren't any mean boys who make me act like a dog and then pour coffee over my head!”  
“Guys!” Lydia ran into the hallway, “Starkweather wants you back in class, and he says if you're not back within the next five minutes he'll stuff dirt in your lockers at anytime and you'll never expect it.”  
“That's not normal,” Clary pointed out.  
“So BA has it's perks.”  
“That's not a perk.”  
“Clary...”  
“Hey!”   
The trio looked up as the blond boy, that Clary had noticed several times before, came out of the classroom, “Mr. Starkweather really wants you all back in class right now!”  
“So he sent you to find me, finding Simon who was finding Clary?”   
“Don't question Starkweather, he'll bite you,” the blond replied with a soft, innocent tone.   
“Can you guys just give us a minute, tell Starkweather we'll be back in a second.”  
“Fine,” the blond sighed, “but if he bites you, don't blame me.”  
“Come on Jace,” Lydia gently pulled the blond boy back in the direction of their classroom.  
Once they had disappeared, Simon turned back to Clary, “don't quit, this school might not be normal, but normal is boring,” Simon walked back in the direction of the classroom leaving Clary in the hall by herself.  
Clary stood by herself for a short while before looking up in the direction of the classroom, “he still has my phone,” she ran back to the class, knowing she'd have to sit through the rest of the day once she went back into the room.


End file.
